


Morning

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [13]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something so simple shouldn’t feel like such a big thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Something so simple really shouldn’t feel like such a big thing. Jim isn’t even sure _why_ it does. He’s twenty-five years old, so it's silly that he would be mesmerized by something so simple as a sleeping man; he's certainly seen plenty of men and plenty of people sleeping before. So, they spent the night together. People do that millions, even billions, of times every day. If anything, it’s probably weird that this is the first time Jim’s ever done it. That doesn’t keep him from staring at Bones with an expression that’s probably similar to the first time he saw Enterprise in space. Awe, curiosity, and happiness are the dominant emotions in his head right now. He smiles slightly, relieved that his lips feel better than they did last night.

Bones looks younger when he sleeps, not that he looks that old while awake. It's just little differences, like less tension in his face. He doesn't sleep very deeply, though. Jim notices him twitch when there's a noise coming from outside and when Jim shifts his position. It's the sleep of someone who's used to having to wake up quickly, at any given time, and having to be alert enough to save lives. Jim can't stop staring. He'd like to think that he's got a similar pattern, since he wants to be Captain and therefore should be ready to defend his ship at a moment's notice, but he knows that he can be dead to the world, especially after a good fuck or too much alcohol.

It should probably feel awkward to wake up next to someone, to have slept next to someone for the sake of sleeping, to feel an urge to burrow against Bones and do something ridiculous like cuddle. Jim isn't, and hasn't ever been, a cuddler. He likes being touched, likes feeling that connection with another person briefly during sex, but, once it's over, he has no real interest in the whole snuggling thing. As seems to be the case with many of his usual likes and habits, Bones is proving to be an exception. There's just something about being wrapped in his arms, even if he's cursing and insulting him the entire time, that makes Jim feel safe, protected, and other confusing things he's not ready to think about.

“Damn it, Jim. Are you nuzzling my arm?” Bones’ voice is huskier than normal as he grumbles.

“Possibly.” Jim shifts a little bit and lets go of Bones’ arm.

Bones opens his eyes, blinking sleepily as he looks at Jim. “Didn’t say you had to stop,” he mutters before stretching his body out. 

Jim licks his lips unconsciously as he watches Bones, appreciating the sight as his back arches off the mattress and his muscles flex. Despite his own lean, muscular body, Jim can’t help but feel small and skinny compared to Bones. They’re almost the same height, but Bones is big and broad and extremely well-developed beneath his uniform.

“You know, a man could get a complex with all the staring you do.” Bones glances at him and seems almost embarrassed.

“I like looking at you,” Jim says honestly. He studies Bones. “You’re not comfortable with it, are you? I’ve noticed that before, distantly, but I never thought much about it until now.”

“I’m not uncomfortable being looked at,” Bones denies as he rolls onto his side. “I just don’t really see much point in it.”

“You look at me,” Jim points out. He smiles lazily. “I like it when you watch me.”

“You would.” Bones yawns and stretches again. “I’m not used to it, alright? People just don’t usually stare at me like you do. It’s unnerving, sometimes.”

“You’re crazy. I see them ogling your ass whenever we cross campus. You just don’t ever notice or pay any attention.” Jim puts his hand on Bones’ chest, fingers splayed out. “Or maybe I just refuse to look covertly, like the others; not that I didn’t before, when I thought you’d freak out if I was staring at your ass or your hands.”

“Fuck. It’s too early in the morning to deal with you, and you’re too awake, damn it.” Bones reaches over and touches his lips. “These seem to be healing well.”

“I’ve been awake for about an hour,” Jim tells him. “I was watching you sleep. You snore.”

“So do you,” Bones says dryly. He moves his fingers along Jim’s cheekbone. “The swelling has gone down a lot. Is your vision any better?”

“I love it when you play doctor in bed.” Jim grins and is happy that he can do so without his lip starting to bleed. Bones gives him the ‘be serious, asshole’ look, which shouldn’t make his cock twitch as much as it does. “I can see fine. The problem wasn’t the vision, before. It was just being unable to really open my eye. It’s better this morning.”

“Does anything hurt today?” Bones asks as he begins to move his hands over Jim’s body, touching bruises and poking sore spots.

“Well, there’s an ache between my legs that’s getting worse as you manhandle me. Do you think that means I get off on abuse?” he asks thoughtfully.

“I think you’re insane, but I don’t think you’re a masochist,” Bones answers in his serious ‘doctor’ voice, which isn’t teasing or playful at all. 

Jim wants playful this morning. He’s had a horrible fucking week, overall, and he’s got this nagging fear that Bones will just act like nothing’s changed. He wants to know, without a doubt, that Bones really meant he was going to try to explore whatever this is between them without shutting off and pushing away again. If he’s trying to retreat into some professional distance bullshit, Jim’s not going to let him.

“You need to go lower, if you’re trying to find the ache,” he points out. He wiggles his hips a little, glancing down to see that his cock is half-hard already.

“Damn it, Jim. Stop being a horny puppy for a few minutes so that I can make sure you’re healing properly. After that, I’ll suck your cock. Alright?” Bones sounds aggravated, but Jim doesn’t think it’s about him. If it was, Bones wouldn’t be making offers.

He frowns and props himself up on his elbows. “I’m not a horny puppy. I happen to like sex, and you happen to arouse me so damn easily that it’s ridiculous. Now, are you going to tell what the problem really is or are you going to revert back into the run and hide mantra of recent weeks?”

“I’m not running or hiding, Jim.” Bones frowns and a nerve in his cheek twitches. “You were in the hospital yesterday morning, remember? I just want to make sure that you didn’t reinjure yourself at some point last night. I should have made you rest, not taken advantage of you when you were injured and on medication.”

“Taken advantage of me?” he repeats slowly. Bones can’t be serious. He wants to laugh, but he somehow doubts that Bones will see the humor in it. “Bones, I’m an adult. I made choices, and I don’t regret them. You couldn’t resist my seductive allure. It’s only natural.”

“It’s not funny,” Bones snaps. “I’m a doctor, not a sex fiend. Yet, last night, you wouldn’t know it. I knew you should rest and give your body time to heal, but I wanted…” He groans. “Fuck.”

Jim reaches over and touches Bones’ arm. “I wasn’t in bed with my doctor last night. I was with my best friend, my, uh, well, um, my lover,” he says, stumbling a little over the word that had always meant ‘commitment’ to him because he isn’t sure if it’s the right word or not. “Besides, you were gentle and made sure that I was careful, even when I didn’t want to be.” He isn’t used to being the reassuring one, but it’s kind of nice. Different. Good practice for becoming captain, he figures. Bones isn’t looking at him, and Jim realizes that it might be more than just the doctor thing. “Is there something else wrong, Bones?”

Bones looks at him and smiles wryly. “I haven’t woken up in the morning naked with anyone since I was married. I mean, I haven’t _slept_ with anyone but my wife.”

“Well, I’ve never woken up naked with anyone ever, so twenty-five years beats three,” Jim points out. He squeezes Bones’ arm because he can see that he’s self-conscious even if Jim isn’t really sure why. He decides to try to lighten the situation, before Bones gets moody. “Are you going to become serious Doctor McCoy every time that you get freaked out? Not that I really mind, since I think it’s hot when you get all doctor-y on me. Just curious.”

“Asshole,” Bones mutters, but he seems to relax a little, which is what Jim wants. “It’s just weird.”

“Bad weird?” he asks hesitantly, feeling a slight tension in his belly.

“No, not bad,” Bones admits quietly. “Maybe that’s the weird part. It’s so damn intimate, sleeping with someone.”

Jim can’t help but smile in relief because Bones isn’t saying it won’t happen again or that they can’t do this. Of course, it’s still early, and he can’t get too complacent or that infuriating voice in Bones’ head might start making sense to him again. “I kinda liked it,” Jim says simply. He doesn’t really know a lot about intimacy, the part that’s something more than just sex, but he likes being able to share moments like this with Bones, just talking and touching and being together. “It was nice, waking up with you.” If he was the type to blush, he probably would be right now.

“Yeah, it was,” Bones agrees, lips quirking into the crooked smile that Jim has decided is just for him. “But, see, it’s more complicated than that. I’m just now getting used to the idea that I’m attracted to you and want you. I’m not that good with change.”

“I know. You’re grumpy and you mutter about it,” Jim leans forward and presses his lips against Bones’ mouth. The talking thing really isn’t so bad, even if he feels sort of girly discussing some of this stuff, but he has his limits on how long he can watch Bones’ lips move without kissing them. He pulls back slightly and rests his forehead against Bones’. “Remember the whole jumping in without worrying about the consequences thing?”

“Fuck, I don’t know how you can do that so easily, Jim,” Bones admits. “All I can think about are the consequences, the problems and concerns and reasons why we shouldn’t--“

“Shouldn’t what? Act on a mutual attraction between two consenting adults who also happen to be best friends and know each other better than anyone else?” Jim sighs. “Maybe you need to stop thinking about all the problems and reasons why we shouldn’t and focus on some of the reasons why we should.”

Bones grips the back of Jim’s head and strokes his thumb gently around the sore spot, seeming to know exactly how close to get without touching. “You talk too much,” Bones informs him in that sexy drawl. “And I think too much. We’re a pair, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, though a pair of what, I’m not too sure.” Jim grins. “I do happen to know the perfect solution to both our problems, though.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Bones has to know the effect that he has on Jim. It’s all an evil plot to arouse Jim so much with that husky accent that he can’t refuse Bones anything.

“Yeah. Something that’ll keep my mouth busy and make sure that you stop thinking,” Jim informs him as he puts his hand to Bones’ chest and slowly moves it down.

Bones moves his fingers around Jim’s wrist before he can reach his goal. “You might be feeling better, but you’re still bruised and sore. As your doctor, I think that you need to take a shower then apply more of the pain cream,” Bones tells him. The tone is that serious ‘I’m a doctor, damn it’ one, but Jim slowly smiles because, underneath it, he can hear something else.

“By myself, Doctor? What if I fall?” he asks, attempting to sound all innocent and naive. It actually works better than he expects, especially if Bones’ low groan is any indication. Seems that maybe someone else has had a fantasy like this, which is both intriguing and fucking hot. “Maybe you should help me, Doctor McCoy.”

“Do you still have that ache that you mentioned to me earlier, Jim?” Bones asks as he moves his hand down Jim’s back.

“Oh, Doctor, it’s actually become worse. I don’t know what’s wrong _down there_ ,” Jim says as he shifts, ignoring the twinge in his side as he presses closer to Bones.

“I’ll have to look at it more closely, Jim,” Bones tells him before he kisses him, trying to be careful of Jim’s lips, which is silly considering last night. Jim returns the kiss, deepening it, trying to get Bones to stop being so cautious. Bones growls in the back of his throat when Jim reaches up and tugs on his hair, which is something Jim’s going to have to remember in the future. “Shower. Now.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Jim smiles mischievously as he slowly gets out of bed, wincing from the soreness in his body. Damn it. Bones is right. He probably _did_ do too much last night, but it was worth it, so fuck it.

“Alright?” Bones asks with a note of concern in his voice.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just feel like I got beat up by five men bigger than me is all.” Jim laughs and shakes his head. “Bones, it’s okay. I’ve been through worse, trust me.”

“Promise me that you’ll tell me when you hurt,” Bones says suddenly. “I know that you’ll never stop being you, getting into trouble is just part of who you are, and I know that there’ll be a day when your luck runs out. But, before that, promise me that you’ll always be honest with me, as your doctor and your, uh, whatever we are now, that you’ll let me help you when I can.”

This isn’t a time for a flippant joke, not when Bones actually looks worried. “I promise,” he tells him with as much sincerity as he can. “But don’t think you’re going to get rid of me anytime soon. I might be lucky, but I’m also not stupid.”

"Jim, you look at situations and choose the most dangerous option even if there are other perfectly good alternatives. I'm not stupid, either. I just can't…I have to know that you'll be honest with me about your health is all." Bones studies him a moment before he walks past him to the bathroom. "Now get your skinny ass in here so I can examine that ache you keep whining about."

Jim rubs his hands over his arms and looks at the floor before he shakes his head and follows Bones into the bathroom. “Do you think we can take Jess out for a ride after we--after my examination, Doctor?” He looks at Bones hopefully. “I’d really like to see her, make sure she’s okay.”

“We’ll see how you feel when we’re done, but I think it should be fine. You’re healing properly, even if the soreness will probably last another day or two. Your face will take longer,” Bones says, reaching up to stroke Jim’s jaw. He traces Jim’s lips with his thumb and just looks at him before finally dropping his hand and turning towards the small shower. “I don’t know if we’ll both fit in there, so you can go first.”

“Your room might be bigger, but my shower’s definitely bigger,” Jim says as he surveys the cramped space. “I think we’ll both fit. It’ll be a tight squeeze, but that’s the fun of it, isn’t it?” He looks at Bones and leers before he steps inside.

Bones reaches out and swats his ass lightly. “Brat.”

“We’re already fulfilling one of your fantasies, _Doctor_. No spanking is allowed,” Jim tells him firmly before he turns on the water and steps beneath the spray. “Damn it, that’s cold.”

“Looks like that ache might have gone away without my help,” Bones drawls as he leans against the wall by the shower. “See what I mean about leaping without thinking? It takes time for the water to warm up, Jim.”

“My ache is just fine, thank you very much,” he mutters as he looks down. When he looks back up, he tries to sound innocent again. “Doctor, I can’t reach my back.” He even flutters his eyelashes, just a little. Well, as much as he can with his right eye still swollen.

“I’m not getting in there until it’s warm,” Bones says, moving his gaze over Jim in a way that makes him not even notice the cold water. 

It's not like Jim hasn't been this aroused in the past, maybe even more in some cases, but he's never really wanted to have sex more than once with any of his past one night stands; he likes the challenge of getting someone new. He still can't really figure out why this thing with Bones is different. He's not bored with Bones, and he hasn't felt the impulse to move on. Hell, he tried that the other night, and he couldn't, so something's wrong. Or maybe it's right? He doesn't know, and that's one of those questions that come to mind that he thinks might be better if he didn't try to get an answer. They really _are_ a pair: Bones keeps having doubts and trying to run, and Jim keeps having questions that he tries to ignore.

“Jim?” Bones frowns. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I zoned,” he says with a sheepish smile. “Water’s warmer now, Doctor. Will you wash my back?”

“You sure?” Bones reaches out and wipes water off his cheek. When Jim nods, Bones stares at him for a moment before he clears his throat. “Alright, Jim. I’ll wash your back. As your doctor, I think it’s best if you lean forward and rest against the wall of the shower. You don’t want to overexert yourself.”

“Oh, Doctor. You sound so sexy when you use big medical words,” Jim says with a deliberate sigh and flutter of his eyelashes. He knows that Bones likes his eyes, treasures that admission more than he’ll ever admit, so he does his best to draw attention to them.

Bones snorts. “I’ll remember that.” He steps into the shower behind Jim, and it _is_ a tight fit. Not that Jim’s complaining when it means that Bones is pressed up against his back. He wiggles his ass a little, rubbing against Bones’ cock. When Bones slaps his ass again, Jim tenses and arches his body forward. “Stop teasing me, brat.”

“Sorry, Doctor,” he murmurs, closing his eyes as he leans forward as instructed. Bones is silent behind him, and he begins to feel awkward. “Are you going to wash my back?”

He feels Bones’ arm brush against his back as he reaches for soap. “Yeah, I am.” Bones begins to gently rub a cloth along the curve of his spine. “You have a nice ass, Jim.”

“I know,” Jim says, moaning softly when Bones moves the cloth over the left cheek of his ass. He feels fingers lightly caress the cheek before Bones’ thumb brushes against his skin.

“Did you like it?” Bones asks curiously. “That night, when you licked me here.” His moves his finger along Jim’s asshole.

“I did. You enjoyed it, so that made it even better. I like making you fall apart,” he admits. “You’re always so strong and in control that it makes me feel powerful.”

“I think I’d like to try it. Not now, but some time. I like making you beg, since you always seem to think you’ll get what you want with a flutter of those pretty eyes and a coy smile.” Bones moves the soapy cloth along Jim’s back before he moves his arm around Jim’s side so he can wash his chest.

“I don’t beg,” Jim denies. After he says it, he feels like smacking himself because Bones is going to take that as a challenge. He knows him too well to think anything else.

“We’ll see.” Bones sounds smug, which confirms Jim’s realization. Damn it. Bones moves the cloth down his belly and skims it over his cock, barely touching.

“Doctor, the ache is getting worse,” he tells him, barely managing the innocent act when Bones is teasing his cock with the end of the damp cloth.

“Maybe you should show me where it hurts, Jim.” Bones has that sexy ‘serious doctor’ tone in his voice as he presses against Jim’s back. His cock nestles between the cheeks of Jim’s ass, sliding up and down slowly as Bones rocks his hips forward.

Jim opens his eyes and looks down at his cock. It’s hard and swollen already. He reaches down and wraps his fingers around it and begins to stroke. “It hurts here, Doctor. Do you see it throbbing against my hand?”

“I see,” Bones says against his ear. He bites Jim’s neck lightly, teasing the skin as he sucks hard. Jim breathes heavier as he feels Bones’ cock rubbing against him, feels those teeth nibbling and marking him, and all he can think about is coming. “As your doctor, I think it’s a good idea if you stop touching. It’s only making the ache worse.”

“What?” Jim groans and curses under his breath when Bones grips his wrist. “As my doctor, you should stop trying to tell me what to do. I pay you, remember?”

Bones licks the side of his neck. “That’s another fantasy for another day,” he whispers against Jim’s ear in a rough, husky tone that makes Jim’s cock twitch, betraying his reaction. “Like that, do you, kid?”

“Fuck you,” he mutters, pressing back into Bones and rolling his hips slightly. Bones groans and jerks forward, sliding his cock against Jim’s wet skin. Jim smirks. “Like that, do you?”

“Too much.” Bones reaches down and grips Jim’s cock hard. “What do you want, Jim? You’ll have to tell me. Have to beg me.”

“Bones,” he says, not above whining if it means he can come. Bones actually laughs, which makes him pout. “You’re such an asshole. Move your hand, damn it.” Bones barely moves his hand, just a light caress that isn’t at all what he wants or needs. “Harder. Make me come.”

“I’m waiting, Jim,” Bones says before he nibbles on Jim’s shoulder. Damn vampire.

“Please. There. Happy now?” Jim gasps when Bones starts stroking him harder, twisting his wrist in a way that feels _really_ good.

“Ecstatic.” Bones rubs against his ass faster, grinding into him as Jim fucks his fist. “I’m going to come all over your ass, Jim. You’ll be dripping with it when I’m finished.”

Jim moans low in the back of his throat and bucks forward as he comes, watching as his semen splashes onto the shower wall and onto the floor. Bones bites his shoulder hard before his body shudders, and Jim can feel something warm against his lower back and ass. He leans against the wall, needing it for support, and sucks in deep breaths of air.

“You okay?” Bones asks softly as he lets go of Jim’s cock.

“God. That was--“ Jim can’t really explain. He came so hard just from being touched and hearing Bones talk. Bones kisses his shoulder and neck before he urges Jim to turn his head. They kiss until the awkward position makes him unable to ignore the soreness in his body.

“Water’s getting cold.” Bones steps out of the shower and dries off before he gets a clean towel and holds it open. He looks at Jim and smiles the Jim smile. “C’mon. I’ll take care of you.”

Jim licks his lips and turns off the water. Bones gently dries him off then takes him back to the bed. He lies down as Bones rubs the bruise cream into his back then he flips over and lets Bones rub his front. It feels so good having those strong hands and fingers rubbing his skin, especially when Bones is so tender about it. He’s half-hard by the time Bones finishes, but he can wait. He’s ready to go check on Jess.

When they get outside, he’s happy to see her. “How are you doing, baby?” he asks as he moves his hands over her handlebars. The mirror is missing, but everything else seems to be in place. He can see a couple of marks lower, mostly because he’s looking closely for any damage. “Did you miss me?”

Bones snorts. “Of course she did. Who else coos over her like you do?”

Jim looks at Bones and grins. “You fixed her.” He wants to kiss him, right there in the parking lot, because Jess is okay, despite the damage, and he knows that Bones went to all that trouble for him. He even took the trolley, which he hates. He doesn’t kiss him, not here where anyone could see, but he expresses his gratitude and affection in the best way he knows how. After he sits down, he scoots back and hands Bones the keys as he looks at him. “You can drive her.”

End


End file.
